Their Own Little Real Family
by Loulou45
Summary: The Avengers have just saved the world but now they have something else coming. Clint and Natasha already have one daughter and now another one on the way. Get ready for a whole lot of adventures.
1. Chapter 1

After the fight Natasha had been so overcome by exhaustion that she had passed out. The four males had immediately called for medics and so now the waited outside of her room Clint was about to jump out of his seat every time a doctor walked down the hall. Twenty minutes passed until Clint's phone rang he answered and sighed.

"Who's screaming…..I'll be right there…No do not tell her…..I'm on my way" Clint shut his phone and stood up he walked down the hall stealing a glance at Natasha's door before turning the corner he went down a couple of floors until he found the one he was looking for he stepped out of the elevator and quickly covered his ears hearing the screaming that came from all the way down the hall. He walked down the hall quickly until he saw who was screaming. It was a small little girl with cherry red hair she was screaming as loud as she could tears streaming her small face Clint knelt down in front of her and rested a hand on her shoulder she opened her eyes and threw her small arms around Clint's neck and started sobbing.

"Shh, shh, it's okay hey I'm here it's okay" Clint said he stood and started rubbing circles on the little girl's back she clung to Clint tightly seeming to never want to let go.

"Daddy I missed you and I got scared cause Uncle Phil didn't come get me and then the weird lady tried to make me go with her and you and mommy weren't there and I didn't know what to do" The little girl cried holding on to Clint harder he smiled sadly and kissed her head gently.

"I know you were scared but its okay now I'm here okay let's go upstairs and when Mommy wakes up you can see her too okay, Mercy" Clint asked the little girl, Mercy, nodded.

"What happened to mommy" Mercy asked as Clint started back towards the elevator.

"Mommy was just really tired okay but don't worry she'll be fine" Clint said as the elevator started moving Clint set Mercy down on her feet she looked up at him and nodded.

"Who all is up there" Mercy asked holding onto Clint's hand she rubbed her eyes trying to make it look like she hadn't been crying.

"Well there is Captain America, Bruce Banner, Thor and Uncle Tony" Clint said Mercy smiled at the mention of 'Uncle' Tony her smile grew wider as the elevator dinged the two stepped out of the elevator and walked towards Natasha's room. Bruce, Steve and Thor looked confused as Mercy ran over to 'Uncle' Tony and jumped on his lap he gave a low moan but smiled at her anyway.

"Anything" Clint asked sitting down in a chair next to Tony, Mercy crawled over into Clint's lap and yawned Clint smiled down at her.

"No sorry" Bruce said Clint nodded as Bruce, Steve, and Thor looked at Mercy. The little girl was absolutely beautiful; she had shoulder length cherry red hair and lovely light blue eyes. She looked at the three men before crawling off her father's lap and walked over to them she stood in front of Steve and crossed her arms.

"Who you" Mercy asked pointing at Steve she had an expression that resembled Natasha's own annoyed expression. Tony tried suppressing his chuckles.

"Steve Rogers, Miss" Steve said Mercy nodded and before turning to Bruce.  
"Who you" She said the same expression she had had with Steve.

"Bruce Banner" Bruce said smiling at her Mercy nodded and turned to Thor she tilted her head to one side and looked at what he was wearing.

"I know who you are you're Thor I think you okay at least that's what Daddy said" Mercy said and pointed at Clint Tony laughed at the four year old.

"That's right I am Thor and who are you" Thor asked Mercy tilted her head to the side again.

"Mercy Belle Romanov Barton" Mercy said smiling at Clint he nodded telling her she had pronounced the words right.

"That's a long name" Bruce said Mercy nodded.

"I have to member it case I get lost but I won't get lost" Mercy said and walked back over to Tony she climbed into his lap and looked up at him.

"Uncle Tony I lost my Ironman toy will you buy me a new one" Mercy asked batting her eye lashes at him Tony smiled and nodded.

"I'll give you a whole Ironman suit of you want" Tony said Clint reached over and smacked Tony.

"I don't think so, Stark" Clint said Tony nodded.

"I'll just make you a costume how about that" Tony said Mercy smiled and nodded she looked around before crawling back over to Clint she looked up at him and pouted.

"I want Mommy" Mercy said quietly Clint smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around Mercy and kissed the side of her head.

"I know" Clint told her quietly Mercy continued to pout she laid her head on Clint's chest and closed her eyes Clint smiled down at her and ran a hand through her cherry colored hair.

"How old is she" Steve asked Clint looked up.

"Four she turns five it June" Clint answered Tony watched his 'niece'.

"I think I'm going to go call Pepper again" Tony said and stood up and walked down the hall.

"So she's yours and Natasha's" Thor asked Clint nodded.

"Yeah" Clint said shifting Mercy a little so that her head rested in the crook of his elbow Mercy sighed and put her thumb in her mouth. A doctor came down the hall and went into Natasha's room he came out a moment later. Clint stood careful not to move Mercy she mumbled something in her sleep but didn't wake.

"They are both fine" The doctor said Clint froze.

"Both" He asked the doctor looked at him confused for a moment.

"Yes Miss Romanov is pregnant she is five weeks along it was a miracle the baby even survived with as much damage her body had received" The doctor explained Clint looked down at Mercy to Natasha's room then back to the doctor.

"Uh can we see her now" Clint asked the doctor nodded Clint turned and walked into Natasha's room he breathed a sigh of relief at the site of Natasha sitting up and awake. Natasha turned her head when she heard him come in she smiled seeing Clint holding Mercy.

"Hey" She whispered Clint walked over and stood next to the bed Natasha held out her arms and Clint laid Mercy in them Natasha smiled down at her daughter Mercy laid her hand on Natasha's chest over her heart. Clint sat on the edge of Natasha's bed and laid a hand on her stomach she smiled at him.

"How are you feeling" Clint asked.

"I'm fine" Natasha answered shifting Mercy a little.

"Well I'm guessing you already know about the um other little being" Clint said Natasha laughed softly and nodded.

"We really need to start planning better" Natasha said Clint laughed Mercy shifted a little and opened her eyes she yawned and looked around she looked confused at not being in Clint's arms but relaxed after feeling the familiar feel of her mother's heart beat under her hand. Mercy sat up and smiled at her mother.

"Hi Mommy" Mercy said her voice still filled with sleep Natasha smiled.

"Hey baby did you have a good nap" Natasha asked Mercy nodded yawning again.

"Hey sweetie we have good news" Clint said Mercy looked at him confused for a minute.

"What Daddy" Mercy asked Clint looked at Natasha before answering.

"You're going to a big sister Mommy's going to have another baby" Clint said Mercy's eyes widened she looked at Natasha who nodded telling her daughter that what Clint said was indeed true.

"Really that's really cool can I go tell Uncle Tony and Mr. Fury" Mercy asked a huge grin on her face Natasha nodded.

"Hold on let Mommy get dressed and then we can go" Natasha said moving to stand she set Mercy down on the bed before turning and grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and changing Clint smiled at the small almost unnoticeable bump on her stomach Mercy held her arms out to Clint he picked her up and set her on his hip. Natasha walked back over and they all left the room. They walked out and towards the main .S.H.E.I.L.D. room Clint set Mercy down on her feet.

"Mr. Fury guess what" Mercy said tugging on Fury's black trench coat he looked down ready to glare but stopped at the sight of a four year old batting her eyelashes up at him.

"What is it" He asked looking around he spotted Clint and Natasha standing by the door watching.

"I'm going to be a big sister isn't that cool Mommy's having another baby" Fury froze at the little girl's words he looked back over to the little girl's parents then back to Mercy.

"Really that's nice why don't you go tell more people while I talk to your mommy" Fury said Mercy nodded and took off running she didn't make it very far before she slipped and fell but she got up and started running again all the while yelling for her Uncle Tony.

"We might need a longer vacation than the others if you don't mind" Clint said Fury turned and glared.

"I can see that will it be the same amount of time as before" Fury said turning to look at Natasha.

"If nothing goes wrong then yes" Natasha said Fury sighed he was clearly annoyed.

"Well then I guess I don't have much a choice here but I want you both to stay at Stark Tower for bonding purposes it was Stark's idea the others will be there also" Fury said Clint and Natasha nodded though slightly annoyed at the idea.

"Fine well we're going to go find Mercy before she finds the intercom and announces the news to the entire ship" Clint said as the two left Fury shook his head at the idea that a four year old could bring two master assassins to their knees along with every other person on the ship and soon there would be another one.


	2. Chapter 2

After nine long months and a twenty six hour labor Anastasia Serenity was born everyone was very happy and excited. Especially Mercy she hadn't slept the whole time Natasha was in labor which left Tony, Steve, Thor, and Bruce with a very hyped up five year old, but of course Mercy was one of the first people in the room.

Natasha was sitting up leaning back on her pillows in the bed with her legs crossed and Mercy sitting in her lap bouncing slightly.

"Calm down okay daddy's bringing her over here" Natasha said Mercy nodded and tried to stop bouncing Clint came over and slowly lowered the bundle of pink blankets down into Mercy arms Natasha helped her adjust her arms right Mercy giggled when her new baby sister tried opening her eyes but quickly closed them again.

"She tiny" Mercy said Natasha smiled and nodded Clint reached forward and ruffled Mercy's hair she glared at him lightly before giggling again.

"This is your new baby sister her name is Anastasia" Natasha said Mercy tilted her head to one side and thought for a moment.

"Can we call her Ana for short" Mercy asked Clint nodded smiling he took a quick picture of his three girls and when Natasha turned to glare at him slightly he simply hid the camera behind his back.

"Yeah that'll work I like it, don't you daddy" Natasha said looking at Clint he nodded.

"Yes that will be a good nickname for her" Clint said Natasha shook her head at him.

"You and your nicknames" Natasha said Clint stuck his tongue out at her Natasha laughed before yawning.

"Alright Mercy here I'll take Ana and you and Mommy take a nap okay because I know you haven't slept at all and your Mommy's really tired okay" Clint said gently taking Anastasia and laying her in the hospital issued baby bed before turning back and helping Natasha lay down Mercy snuggled into her mother's side sleepily and in minutes she was asleep Clint smiled.

"Get some sleep I'll hold everyone off until you wake up" Clint said Natasha yawned again and nodded. Before long she was asleep and snoring softly. Clint smiled before turning back to Anastasia he lifted her gently form the bed before settling down into the rocking chair next to Natasha's bed he smiled down at his newborn daughter.

"Hey I'm your daddy you know" Clint whispered he looked over making sure Natasha and Mercy were still asleep. The baby in his arms cooed up at him he brought his hand up to gently trace her face.

"So what do you think so far or can you think yet I'm pretty sure you can yeah I bet you can ha well listen to me I'm rambling on to a baby that probably can't understand what I'm saying well just wait because soon I'll be teaching you lots of stuff, like talking and walking, and things like that. Your gonna have a lot of people around you soon. There's your Uncles Tony, Steve, Bruce and Thor we had to explain to Thor how you came here that was a hard thing maybe now your mommy will marry me the blasted women refuses to every time I ask" Clint said the baby gazed up at him with her big blue eyes.

"You have my eyes but your mommy's expressions I can see that already so what do you think of our little crazy family. I mean look at it you have a mommy and daddy that aren't married, and we are trained spies and assassins I mean really and then you have your Uncle Tony a billionaire slash superhero, your Uncle Steve a super soldier stuck in the wrong time, Uncle Thor a demi-god from space, and then your Uncle Bruce who is a genius with a slight rage problem I mean I can't wait until you can actually start understanding all this stuff but once you do I'm sure you'll love it all. All the craziness that will surround you for the rest of your life" Clint chuckled lightly Anastasia continued to look up at him. Anastasia made a tiny sucking noise Clint looked around the room and quickly grabbed the tiny bottle sitting on the night stand next to the bed he shook it before bringing it to Anastasia's mouth she started sucking happily.

"Ah you must be very hungry well happy eating. Now I think it's time you and I went to sleep so eat yourself to sleep so good night" Clint bent down and pressed a kiss to the top of Anastasia's head before leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes he was asleep within minutes along with Anastasia.

_(Six Months Later)_

As Anastasia started growing everyone had seen the similarities between her and Clint, Anastasia had Clint's blonde hair and blue eyes but Natasha's attitude, when she learned how to crawl she followed Clint around constantly Tony had joked about her being a mine hawk but she was happily content to just sit and watch what everyone else did.

At the moment it was almost nine at night and Anastasia sat pouting on the floor in the living room her little arms crossed Mercy sat in front of her trying to get her to talk Clint and Natasha sat on the couch watching the two.

"Come on Ana say it Mercy, Mercy" Mercy said waving her arms around Anastasia looked gave her a look that simply said 'You look stupid' Clint chuckled drawing Anastasia's attention she looked at him and gave a toothless grin.

"Dada, dada" Anastasia said holding her arms out towards Clint. Clint got up off the couch and picked her up before settling back down.

"Now can you say sis, sis" Clint said Anastasia gazed up at him with the same look she gave Mercy.

"Sis" Anastasia said nodding her head proudly Natasha laughed and bent down to scoop Mercy up into her arms the little girl squealed happily.

"Good job Ana and Mercy you're doing a very good job teaching her" Clint said smiling Mercy beamed at him Anastasia started bouncing in Clint's lap he smiled at her.

"Alright it is time for bed mommy and daddy have to get up early in the morning" Natasha said standing up and moving Mercy to her hip Clint stood also. Mercy and Anastasia pouted.

"But I not tired" Mercy said trying not to yawn Natasha smiled shaking her head.

"Well you still need to get some sleep okay" Clint Mercy sighed and nodded.

"Okay I will sleep" Mercy said Natasha and Clint laughed before taking her and Anastasia into their separate rooms and putting them to bed they gave bedtime hugs and kisses to both of the girls before retreating to the own room down the hall.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to leave the girls with the rest of the team I mean look at them their both stubborn like you and Ana is still getting used to some things around here" Clint asked changing into sweat pants and a lose grey shirt.

"They'll be fine Clint you worry about them too much. Besides everyone knows that if something happens the person responsible will not be in good health afterwards and this is our first real mission since Anastasia was born" Natasha said changing into sweat pants and one of Clint's shirts.

"I guess your right I mean really what could go wrong" Clint said lying down in the bed he pulled Natasha down next to him.

"See I'm right now go to sleep we have to get up at five in the morning to get the girls ready and drop them off with the team so sleep" Natasha said closing her eyes Clint followed suit and before long the two were asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Five AM rolled around and Clint and Natasha were up getting two half asleep little girls dressed and packed to go stay at Stark Tower where the other Avengers lived Clint and Natasha hadn't wanted to move Mercy around so they opted to stay at their own apartment.

Clint stood holding both Mercy and Anastasia while Natasha finished packing the girls' things she turned to him and gently took Anastasia from him and the two walked down the hall to the elevator and down to the parking lot. They loaded the girls in and then called Steve telling him they had just left. They arrived within minutes of leaving their own apartment Tony and Steve were downstairs waiting to help them bring the girls' things up.

Half way up the elevator Mercy had woken up in Clint's arms she looked up at him before snuggling into his chest and falling back asleep Clint chuckled lightly. After arriving at Tony's floor of the tower Clint and Natasha set Mercy and Anastasia on the couch. Anastasia made a noise of protest in her sleep Clint tucked a teddy bear in her outstretched arms Anastasia rolled over and buried her head into the couch.

"Well you guys know what they like and don't like we'll call when we're on our way back" Natasha said looking over at the girls asleep on the couch.

"Relax and good luck on your mission we'll see you when you get back" Steve said Clint nodded and he and Natasha felt reluctant to leave the girls with the team considering Coulson had always watched Mercy while they had missions.

A few hours later Mercy had woken up but Anastasia was still buried in the couch. Bruce had come down stairs and was making breakfast while watching Mercy and Steve was sitting in the living room keeping an eye on the sleeping Anastasia in case she woke up or rolled off the couch. A cry sounded from the couch Steve looked up seeing Anastasia awake and looking around.

"Dada, dada" Anastasia said Steve's eyes widened as Anastasia's eyes filled with tears he walked over and scooped her up Anastasia's lip quivered as she started crying.

"No, no, don't cry it's okay Uncle Steve is here don't cry TONY" Steve said rocking Anastasia back and forth in his arms Tony came out of the kitchen and saw Anastasia in tears and Steve close to tears.

"What happened did she fall? No if she fell we're all going to die" Tony said panicking.

"No she didn't fall she woke up and she wants Clint but he's not here and now she's crying and I don't know how to make her stop" Steve rambled Tony walked over and took Anastasia from Steve and smiled down at her.

"Hey it's okay don't cry your okay daddy will be back soon okay please stop crying" Tony said rocking Anastasia like Steve had done slowly the baby stopped crying but her lip still quivered.

"Dada" She said quietly Tony was ready to cry at the sound her little voice.

"Come on let's go get something to eat how does that sound Ana" Tony said sighing in relief when Anastasia nodded her tears already forgotten Tony carried her into the kitchen and stood there a minute.

"Um does anyone know how to make a bottle" Tony asked Bruce looked over at him Mercy sitting on his hip watching him cook in fascination. Bruce pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Tony.

"Don't forget to give Anastasia her medicine when you feed her Natasha said that she doesn't notice it when she eats" Bruce said referring to Anastasia's heart medicine. After Anastasia was born doctors ran a test and found out that her little heart hadn't been completely connected to all the tubes that send blood through her body so they had given her a shot she had to take at least once a day at first it had been hard to give it to her since no one could get her to sit still long enough except Clint.

"I know that I just need to go and find the shot" Tony said and handed Anastasia to an unsuspecting Steve before going into the living room and digging through Anastasia's diaper bag he found the shot and went back into the kitchen Bruce had made a bottle and Steve was feeding Anastasia Tony walked over and held up the shot Steve went into the living room and laid Anastasia down on the couch and lifted her pajama shirt and started making funny faces to distract her while Tony injected the shot into her stomach.

"Good girl" Steve said as Anastasia reached up and grabbed at his nose giggling Tony smiled and rubbed her stomach where he had given her the shot she looked at him and giggled again completely oblivious to the shot.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be" Tony said as Steve scooped Anastasia upside down and gently shook causing her to giggle uncontrollably. Steve smiled at her as she continued to giggle and smile at him.

"That was very easy wasn't it Ana" Steve asked the baby she giggled reaching for his nose again he twisted her so that she was up right but still giggling.

"Seve, seve" Anastasia said clapping her hands Steve smiled at her.

"That's right Steve" Steve said as Anastasia giggled again while Tony and Steve continued to entertain Anastasia while Bruce continued to cook and watch Mercy.

"Can I try Uncle Bruce" Mercy asked blinking her eyelashes at him.

"I guess but be careful here hold it like this and flip" Bruce said handing Mercy the spatula to flip a pancake. Mercy held onto it and pushed it under the pancake and threw the spatula up the pancake went with it and landed right on Bruce's head. Bruce sighed as Mercy started giggling as the gooey pancake dripping off of Bruce's nose.

"Sorry Uncle Bruce" Mercy said giggling again Bruce set her down on the counter and started wiping the goop of his face.

"It's fine, just next time don't flip it so hard" Bruce said chuckling Mercy was still giggling when Tony and Steve came into the kitchen with Anastasia they saw Bruce covered in pancake batter and Mercy giggling her little head off.

"What happened in here" Tony asked looking at Bruce.

"Uncle Bruce let me flip a pancake but I flipped it too hard and it got all over his face" Mercy said going back to giggling Tony and Steve laughed Bruce shook his head chuckling.

"I'm glad you find that funny" Bruce said grabbing Mercy off the counter and tickling her she started squealing and giggling Steve started throwing Anastasia in the air and soon the kitchen was filled with squeals and giggles Pepper walked in and stopped shaking her head.

"Steve I wouldn't do that if you just fed Ana" Pepper said Steve turned giving a confused look but didn't get a chance to ask why because Anastasia had thrown up what she had eaten all over Steve Tony bent down trying to control his laughter Steve stood holding Anastasia away from his body Bruce was laughing along with Tony and Mercy was giggling Anastasia was looking at Steve a look of pure innocence on her face Pepper walked over and took Anastasia from Steve.

"Come let's go have a bath" Pepper said smiling at Anastasia the baby looked up at her and smiled her toothless grin.

"Pep, pep" Anastasia said smiling proudly Pepper smiled and nodded.

"Yes that's right now come on" Pepper said taking Anastasia over to the sink and filled it with warm water before taking Anastasia's pajamas off and setting her in the sink Anastasia started smiling and giggling and splashing water everywhere.

"Hey calm down will you" Tony said watching Anastasia splash the baby gurgled at them all happily Steve walked out of the room to go get cleaned up.

"Spash, spash" Anastasia said smiling she continued to splash until Pepper finished cleaning her taking Anastasia out of the sink the baby pouted and reached around pack towards the water.

"Wet" Anastasia said trying to get her little fingers to touch the top of the water.

"No time to get dried off then you can play" Pepper said putting Anastasia into a little sundress, it was pink with purple flowers all over it, Anastasia pouted.

"Wet" She said again Pepper shook her head no.

"No, no more wet how about Uncle Tony, Uncle Bruce, and Uncle Steve take you and Mercy to the park" Pepper asked Tony and Bruce looked at Pepper in shock.

"What? Why don't you take them" Tony asked Pepper turned to him.

"Because if you don't you have a lot of paperwork you could be doing" Pepper said handing Anastasia to Tony since Bruce still had Mercy.

"Fine I see why he has to but why do we have to" Steve asked coming into the room in a fresh pair of clothes.

"You do know who their parents are right? If Tony alone takes them there's a high chance he'll lose at least one of them" Pepper said Bruce and Steve nodded in agreement Tony looked offended but after thinking a minute.

"Yeah I guess that could happen" Tony said Anastasia gazed up at him before reaching and poking his arc reactor through his shirt Tony looked down and chuckled at her interest.

"Okay well we better head out so that we can get back in time for lunch" Steve said while grabbing Anastasia's diaper bag and heading out the door.


End file.
